Kuki in Wonderland
by chokawaii
Summary: self explanatory. just read it. it's betta than you think. very slight 13 also.


Kuki in Wonderland

"Aww, come on! Best 2 out of 3?" Wally groaned. Kuki giggled, "You're just mad that I've beaten you 46 times at Mega Smasher 2." Wally blushed, "That's not it! That's not it at all." "Yeah it is." Kuki argued, placing a hand on her hip, "That's totally why. You're just a sore loser." "AM NOT!" Wally yelled, his nostrils flaring. Kuki smiled, "Is too. So I'm right, you're wrong, I'm going outside." Wally looked at her, "Woteva. Don't you wanna play some more?" Kuki turned, "Nah, I'm done. I'm getting tired of beating such an easy challenger." Wally tilted his head, "What?" Kuki looked forward, "You wouldn't understand anyway. See ya." Wally shrugged and turned back to the TV.

Kuki went outside and sat by an old oak tree. She just started humming the Rainbow Monkey Theme Song for a while when she saw a little rabbit go by, "Oh! A bunny! Come here bunny!" The rabbit sniffed the air, its head held high. Its nose twitched, then turned to see a little girl, "Hi! I'm Kuki! And I-OH MY GOD! N-Numbuh Four?" Kuki looked at the rabbit, a spitting image of Numbuh Four. The blonde hair, blue jeans, and the rest was just rabbit. Rabbit ears, rabbit feet, it was as if someone turned Numbuh Four into a rabbit. The rabbit looked at her, "I'm the White Rabbit. But-" He picked out a pocket watch and looked at it, "I'M LATE! I'M LATE! FOR A VERY IMPORTANT DATE! NO TIME TO SAY HELLO, GOODBYE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE!" Kuki looked at the rabbit, "Wonder what he's late too..Umm...Mr. Bunny! Mr. Bunny! Wait!"

The White Rabbit kept hopping along until it came to the oak tree. He took out his watch as he looked at it every couple of seconds, tapping his foot, "Come on, come on." He mumbled. A large train in the tree stopped by the rabbit, "Late for something, eh Whitey?" The driver joked. The rabbit grumbled, "Stupid little, I know you're just sore from me beating you at Mega Smasher 2! 46 times to be exact!" The driver pulled the collar of his shirt, "Yeah well..Just get in the train!" The rabbit (that looked like Numbuh Four XD) stepped into the train as Kuki got in right before the doors closed, "Mega Smasher 2?" She thought. The driver tooted the horn, "Off to Neverland!" Everyone in the train laughed as they pointed at him, "Everyone knows that place doesn't exist! It's Wonderland that exists!" All the people cheered as they chanted, "WONDERLAND!"

Kuki looked at them and thought, "Neverland doesn't exist? NUMBUH ONE! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME IT DOESN'T EXIST! It's Wonderland that does. He also said that Wonderland didn't exist. I'VE BEEN LIVING A LIE ALL THESE YEARS!" The train started out slow then the driver asked the rabbit, "Hyperspeed?" The rabbit looked at him, "OF COURSE HYPERSPEED! I'M LATE!" The driver nodded, "Ok, everyone hold on tight! HYPERSPEED!" He pushed a button as everyone's heads flew backwards from the speed. The train stopped as the driver shouted, "GET OFF MY TRAIN!"

Everyone got off the train and walked to a sign, "Wonderland is having elevator difficulties please take the other way." Everyone shrugged then jumped down a hole. Kuki looked at them and squealed, "Eek!" She closed her eyes and jumped into the hole. All kinds of things were all over the place, just floating. Kuki opened her eyes slowly and saw Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five playing chess, "N-Num..." Then she saw Numbuh One in a tree, smiling like a freak. Kuki looked at him and frowned, quaking. She started falling faster when she saw the bottom. She landed on a pillow and bounced off. The rabbit hopped by her, "I'M LATE!" Kuki followed him shouting, "Mr. Bunny! WHERE'S WONDERLAND? MR. BUNNY?" As she kept running she noticed her green sweater was blue, and she was wearing a white apron. She kept running. Her blue sweater turned into a dress and her apron got longer. And a white headband appeared on her head. All she could say was, "Woah."

AND END CHAPPIE! Please review. In the next chappie you'll see Numbuh one as...well I'd better not say it. Even tho I gave the BIGGEST hint in the chappie already. But it'll be cool.


End file.
